


Backseat Driving

by legendaryroar



Series: ShattSunday Prompted Drabbles [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: Matt claims he's driven a hoverbike before. Shiro's not so sure.





	Backseat Driving

“I’m starting to feel like you haven’t actually done this before,” Shiro said cautiously.

Matt scoffed, adjusting his position on the hoverbike. He was looking at the controls with a furrowed brow. Shiro knew that look. It was the look he got when he tried something for the first time after reading extensively about it beforehand.

“I’m just going to sit behind you,” Shiro said, hoisting a leg over the bike and sliding up close behind him. If Matt crashed his bike it would take ages for him to save up for another one. At least until he went up in rank.

“I know what I’m doing, Shiro!” Matt huffed. “There’s no need to backseat drive me.”

Shiro chuckled, looping his arms around Matt’s waist so he would be able to grab the controls at a moment’s notice. “Who’s backseat driving? I just like being close to you.”

Matt didn’t reply, as he shifted his weight and fired up the bike. Shiro didn’t have to look to know his face would be bright red. So he just held him tighter, resting his chin on Matt’s shoulder to watch what he was doing with his hands, ready to take over at a moment’s notice.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by luddlestons for Shattsunday. Re-posted from an old account to this, my new one. 
> 
> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
